


Bilbo Baggins of Bag End

by Maggiluisa



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bilbo thinks he doesnt deserve Thorin, Depression, Distrust, Falling In Love, False relationships, Fluff and Angst, Love, Love your husband, M/M, Male Hobbits Can Get Pregnant, Ones, Soulmates but he doesn't believe, Suicide Attempt, Trying to prove love, Will - Freeform, friendship first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiluisa/pseuds/Maggiluisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo doesn't trust anyone wishing to court him, all they've ever wanted is his wealth. Can he begin to trust Thorin, or is he the same as the others. Will he believe Thorin cares for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming of age (One)

Coming of age (One)

Bilbo looked at the dwarf in front of him thinking what can he possibly want. Thorin Oakenshield stood before him offering a gift and a offer of marriage. Bilbo didn't know what to think. He was sure his grandfather had something to do with his.

^^^^^^

Bilbo had just come of age, he didn't want to celebrate his birthday. Without his parents with him, nothing else mattered. He was tired of all the offerings of marriage he received everyday. Bilbo just wanted at least one day to himself. He always dreamed he would find someone to love and have a big family with. The first few courtships had been unwelcome, he was mourning the death of his parents. They died three years before his coming of age and the Baggins family wanted to take possession of his home.The Thain had come to his rescue saying Bilbo had been raised well and could take care of himself and the estate. 

That didn't stop the Baggins family presenting him with suiters. Bilbo agreed to the courtships, he wanted to find love but he soon found out they weren't interested in him but his wealth. Bilbo became close with a hobbit from Buckland, they courted for almost two years. He wanted to make sure Mandolin loved him as much as he had began to. Unfortunately, he soon found out that was not true. He had prepare to gift him a set of new clothes and ask him to marry. 

Lobelia Bracegirdle wishing to become Mrs. Baggins; Informed Bilbo of Mandolin’s unfaithfulness. Bilbo of course did not believe her, his love and affection for his love was great. They were friends and he felt that he could trust Mandolin. Lobelia was also his friend but at times she was rude. She convinced him and took Bilbo to Mandolin’s home, a small smial that showed how poor Mandolin was. They stood outside the open window and Lobelia told him to listen. “Mandy, don't worry my love, as soon as that pathetic Bilbo marries me, I'll kill him and we can have all the wealth to ourselves.” that was all Bilbo needed to hear, he ran off to Bag End.

Lobelia was behind him and tried to comfort Bilbo as much as she could. When they arrived to Bag End she gave him ale after ale, than bourbon. Her plan was to get him drunk enough to lay with her. If they had slept together, they were married. What She didn't realize was that Bilbo could hold his drink very well. Lobelia didn't get a chance to get him to bed her. He locked himself in his study and passed out. Lobelia upset that she didn't succeed but knew she had time. Even though she was still too young she wanted the Baggins name and wealth.

Lobelia had succeed to get Bilbo to court her, but it only lasted a few months. She couldn't stand him at times and let her feeling for him show. Bilbo was still a bit heartbroken from Mandolin and felt sick that his friend Lobelia was the same. She still tried to get him drunk enough, all her attempts never succeed. He caught on her behavior and kept his distance from her. He was a Baggins and was always polite, so he was never rude. 

^^^^^^

Bilbo not wishing to celebrate, was locked in his home. He refused to let anyone in, it was his birthday in a week and wished to be left alone. Bilbo didn't have the energy to move, he allowed his grief to overpower him. Grief of losing his parents and all the failed courtships. He began to distrust anyone that wished to court him. They only wished to gain his wealth and not his love. He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard a noise coming from the hall. He grew angry, thinking Lobelia had snuck in to get him to bed her. 

He was about to yell but was interrupted by his uncle. “Bilbo, what are you still doing in bed? Come on get up. I'm here to take to do the Great Smials. Father has prepared a great celebration for your coming of age. Did you not receive his letter?” His uncle said as he pushed him off the bed. Bilbo laid on the floor and glared at him. “I don't want to celebrate, grandfather knows this.” He said. “Come on Bilbo, he's worried about you. You know he only wants you to be happy. His favorite grandchild, my sister Bella was his favorite daughter. Please, don't make me carry you all the way to Tookland.” 

^^^^^^

Bilbo stood in front of the mirror, he looked too hollow. He had not eaten properly and the clothes his grandfather gave him, fit him too big. He know his grandmother was going to fuss and force him to eat. He didn't feel much like celebrating but was curious about the dwarrows his grandfather had invited. They were friends of Gandalf and had come to trade with his grandfather, the Thain. 

Bilbo sat at the table eating from a big plate his grandmother placed in front of him. He was lost in his own thoughts that he wasn't aware of the Dwarf in front of him. They had met earlier, he was tall and had this presence about him; he was a dwarf of authority. “May I have this dance.” the majestic dwarf asked. He was shocked and nodded his head. Before he knew it he was dancing, they didn't speak much and that made Bilbo nervous. He didn't know what to say, so he continued to dance and hope he didn't stumble.

Thorin had been very graceful as he danced and Bilbo was captivated by him. Thorin lead him to a secluded area not far from the party. He stood in front of Bilbo and presented him with a gift. “Bilbo Baggins, I Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror offer you this gift as an offer of marriage.” said Thorin. Bilbo was stunned and confused, how a dwarf he just met wants to marry him. Has his wealth been exaggerate that much that a dwarf wanted his home. This had to be his grandfather’s doing.


	2. Thorin son of Thrain (Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo never felt more alone.

Thorin son of Thrain (Two)

He had walked away from Thorin and marched his way to his grandfather. He was furious, how can his grandfather do this to him. The Thain saw what happened and prepared himself for a angry Bilbo. Thorin silently followed Bilbo, he still held the gift. The Old Took stood up and held his hand up. “Follow me into the study and let me explain. Your Majesty, please follow me.” Bilbo looked at Thorin with shock at hearing him addressed as royalty. They followed the Thain to the study.

Thorin hoped he hasn't fucked this up, this was his people only chance at survival. He was the only member of his family that was unmarried and old enough to marry. This was the deal, to marry into the family and they will be allowed to live and work in the Shire. He was angry that he was being forced to marry to save his people. These small hobbit didn't know about hard work or suffering. He kept his temper and followed the hobbits.

^^^^^^

Bilbo looked at Thorin in his father's armchair. The Dwarf looked out of place and uncomfortable. He tired to be as welcoming as possible but the Dwarf was giving him a hard time of it. He couldn't believe he accepted to marry this dwarf, he was the same as every other courtship. But this was a big difference, Thorin wanted to marry him because of his people. That was the only way the Thain would allow them in The Shire. He had agreed to this marriage because he somehow knew, he would find no one to love him. This way he would marry but also help the other race survive. 

Bilbo had heard stories of Smaug the Dragon killing and taking the great Kingdom Erebor. The dwarrows were homeless and wandering Middle-Earth. Thorin son of Thrain had become King of his people with his father's death. So much suffering, that didn't compare with his own. How could he not accept this marriage. He only felt resignation of never finding true love. “Master Thorin, when are we to expect the rest of your family?” he asked. The silence had gone on for far too long.

“Master Baggins, you don't need to concern yourself with them. They will find lodging in the Inn until I have built them a home.” said Thorin angrily thinking the hobbit didn't want to deal with more dwarrows disturbing his peace. “What! No! How could I let your family stay at a Inn. They are coming and staying here, I have plenty of room. We are married. What kind of hobbit would I be if I didn't allow my husband’s family to stay with us.” Bilbo ended with a huff. Thorin was confused that the hobbit would want more people to invade his home.

“Master Baggins, it isn't really necessary for my family to live with us.” said Thorin. “Yes it is. How many and when shall we expect them? I need to air out the rooms and make sure we have everything they need.” the hobbit said as he served him more tea. “My sister and her two son's. They will be here in two weeks, they are traveling with the rest of our people.” he said. “The Thain has ushered you, your people can be accommodated in Tookland and the Smials in hobbiton. Once they arrive they can begin building their homes with the hobbits help. Any other members of your family, cousin's that can stay with us. I have plenty of room. How old are your nephews?” Bilbo asked.

“Fili and Kili are 30 and 35, they will appear to you as and 6 and 7 years old. I have two cousins but I don't wish to burden you with more dwarrows. “ said Thorin. “Thorin, we are married. We have plenty of room. Your sister can have her own room, I'm sure the boys can share my old room. We have three other rooms to spare not including yours. I'm sure you still wish to have your own room. This house was meant to have a big family.” Bilbo said. Thorin looked at the hobbit, Bilbo his husband (he reminded himself) he looked sad. “I will ask them if they wish to stay with us.” Thorin said. “Good!” said Bilbo. They remain in awkward silence.

Bilbo didn't know how dwarrows married, hobbits were married with a small ceremony or consummation. Thorin had not come near him, nor touched him. Maybe to Thorin he was repulsive and very unattractive. He was shorter then him and had no muscle. A round belly, not as round as other hobbits. His depression had curbed his appetite and he didn't eat all seven meals anymore. Another reason he was never wanted by any other hobbit. He respected his husband's wishes and didn't invade his space.

On their wedding night Thorin had stayed in a separate room and had never visited him. They said their vows in front of the Thain and were officially married. He lied to his grandfather and told him the marriage was consummated. He didn't want him speaking with Thorin and explaining their ways. If Thorin didn't desire him, he wasn't going to force the dwarf to bed him. No one would know, If Bilbo didn't become pregnant, they just assume it wasn't possible with a dwarf.

Bilbo didn't think living with someone was the same as living alone. His husband never spoke to him unless Bilbo asked him something. Bilbo had always felt alone since his parents deaths, he thought he needed someone to make him happy. But all they cared about was his money. What he could buy them, give and give to them. Living with his new husband had him feel worthless, Thorin did not think much of him and knew Bilbo was not a hobbit anyone would love. 

Bilbo tried to stay busy and not let the loneliness get to him. Bilbo had started to hurt himself when he found out about Mandolin. Being married to Thorin and being completely ignored, had him cutting and starving himself again. It was not like Thorin would care or know of his pain. He hid it very well and readied everything for Thorin's family. He bought new beds, bedding, quilts and furniture. 

Thorin spent some of his time in the forge, Bilbo only saw him when they had dinner. Bilbo always gave him a basket full of food for his day and sent a tween to take him lunch. Bilbo had everything ready for his husband family arrival. The rooms were prepare, the pantries fully stocked and he even bought new toys for the boys. He just hoped Thorin's sister was kinder than Thorin. He didn't know how much he could stand to be ignored.


	3. Thorin's Family (Three)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Thorin's family accept Bilbo as part of the family.

Thorin's family (Three)

Thorin's family was loud and rambunctious. Upon seeing his family his husband had transformed from a cold being to a dwarf with love and affection. He had never seen Thorin smile, it was like light after a rainstorm. Mesmerizing and beautiful, that only made him feel worse because he knew that smile will never be directed at him. Bilbo wanted to laugh bitterly, how had he fallen for his husband, when Thorin never treated him with anything but contempt. This was all he needed to make his life more miserable.

Princess Dís was as imposing as her brother, she held her head up high and treated him coldly. Bilbo a respectful hobbit, showed them their rooms. “Lady Dís I have many rooms and you can choose anyone of them you would like. I did prepare the children's room, it was mine when I was a child. I hope it will be alright for your children. I've told Master Thorin any other room not occupied can be taken by your cousins.” Dís was shocked when she saw the children's room fully furnished and a chest full of toys. She picked some up and they looked new. 

“Master Baggins we will pay you back for all of this.” she said with resentment. How can the hobbit treat them like this. They don't need pity and handouts. “No, please. We are family. I wanted to give the boys something to welcome them to their new home.” said Bilbo. Dís did not know if she should believe him. She didn't think she would be welcome, much less welcome to this place as a home to her children. She left Master Baggins to himself and looked for a room best suited for herself.

^^^^^^

Bilbo had hoped to be welcome by his new family but all he felt was hate and scorn. Bilbo woke early, wanted to prepare a large breakfast for Thorin's family. He was mixing the ingredients when he saw the two dwarfling come up to him. “Good morning boys.” he said. “Morning Mr.Boggins.” they said together. “Its Baggins. No matter, would you two like to help me make breakfast?” he asked them with a smile. The boys jumped up and down telling me yes. He laughed and gave them tasks. 

^^^^^^

Dís was disoriented waking up in a warm soft bed and different surrounding. She moved around her bed wishing to fall back asleep when she noticed the boys weren't in bed with her. She got off of bed and looked around. She picked up her dagger and when to her door. She heard a noise coming from the kitchen. She ran when she heard Kili scream. “What are you doing to my children?” She said as he picked up her children, moving them behind her. She held the dagger on Bilbo's throat. “Amda, Master Boggins was teaching us how he makes pancakes of flowers and bunnies. Look see, don't they look amazing.” said Fili. 

She looked all around her and saw the shapes that were created. Bilbo had never felt threatened before. Dís lowered her dagger and apologized. “Completely understandable, they are your children.” He said. Bilbo was dejected and had a strained smile as he finished making breakfast. Bilbo had lost his appetite and left them to finish up breakfast. He went to his garden to have a smoke. He could still feel the cold blade on his throat. He returned inside when he knew enough time had passed. He began to clean as if nothing had happened. 

“Master Boggins, we saved you some breakfast.” said Kili. “Thank you Kili but I'm not hungry. Why don't you finish it for me.” he said. He kept his distance from the dwarflings, not wanting their mother to attack him again. He finished cleaning the dishes and then started cleaning the whole kitchen. He tried to distract him mind as much as possible. He knew if he went to his room he would start to hurt himself. He didn't want the boys to walk in on him. They were curious lads and will wind up opening every door in Bag End. The house was already clean but he proceeded to clean every corner of Bag End.

^^^^^^

Thorin was with his family and people helping them make plans to built their new home's. Dwalin and Balin had agreed to stay at Bag End. Thorin knew Bilbo wouldn't mind more dwarfs staying in his home. Bilbo had made them feel more welcome than his own kin ever had. He was angry with Dís for what had happened and hoped Bilbo wasn't angry. Dís assured him Master Baggins wasn't. Either way he wanted to make a gift for his husband, He knew he hasn't been kind and had ignored him. Thorin just didn't know what to say to him. Everything he says to him comes out as rude. He wanted to at least be civil and form a friendship. It's just hard to trust anyone that's not his immediate family. 

He heard the other hobbits whisper about Master Baggins, that he was odd and no one would want him, other than his wealth. Master Baggins had to marry a dwarf because he didn't deserve to be happy. They were cruel and harsh in their words. Some of these hobbits are cruel and distrustful of them. Thorin had been attracted to his hobbit and that had angered him. He was sure the hobbit had no interest in him and only married him because he felt sorry for him. 

^^^^^^

Dwalin and Balin had settled in very nicely at Bag End. Bilbo was happy there was life, laughter and love; even if it wasn't his happiness but that of others in his home. He knew his new family, which didn't treat him like he was a part of the family, would be happy here after he was gone. He would make sure Thorin and his nephews received everything his Estate had to offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post every Friday.


	4. Bilbo Baggins Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo makes a will to give everything to his husband and nephews

Bilbo Baggins Will (Four)

Bilbo stood in front of his lawyer as he signed his Will. He had spoken to the Thain and he had unwillingly agreed to be a witness to Bilbo's Will. He had brought along his gardener Gamgee to be the second witness. He had explained to his grandfather that if something were to happen to him he didn't want Thorin thrown out of Bag End by this Baggins family. This way Thorin and his nephews had a right to his home. The Thain consented he had a point. 

^^^^^^

Bilbo was making his way to the market when he heard a child crying. “You filthy dwarfs should leave the Shire, we are respectable hobbits. Bag End will be mine and you don't deserve to live there.” said Lobelia. She had recently married her cousin Lotho Sackville Baggins and would have inherited Bag End if Bilbo hadn't made his Will. “Leave my nephews alone. Did you know dwarfs live to be three hundred years old. I just came from my lawyer and left everything to my husband and nephews. Your children and your children's children will never have Bag End. Trying to get me drunk so I can bed you didn't work on me but I see it worked on my cousin.” he said. Bilbo was shocked at how rude he was but she deserved it, no one harm's his nephews. Lobelia walked away with red face. Bilbo didn't notice other hobbits were around them.

“Thank you, Master Boggins. That hobbit was mean. We lost amda.” said Fili. “Never listen to that hobbit, stay away from her she isn't worth your tears. Now let's find your mother and go home.” he told them. They found Dís searching everywhere, when she spotted them she marched up to them with a angry expression on her face. Bilbo cringed from her and gave them a wide space. “What have I told you about wandering off!” she said as she held them to her. “Master Boggins found us and sent away that mean hobbit that made Kili cry.” said Fili. Dís looked up at Bilbo. “Don't worry, she won't bother them again, well I hope so.” he said.

^^^^^^

“What are you two saying?” said Dís. “Master Boggins told that mean hobbit that her children would not get Bag End and we do forever cause we live to be three hundred.” said her oldest son. Kili nodded his head at his brothers words. Can what the children say be true or was Bilbo just saying those things. She wasn't sure but was going to keep an eye on the hobbit.

^^^^^^

The only time Bilbo felt happiness was when he told stories to the boys. He was scared to because of Dís but Master Balin was teaching the boys and would ask him to tell them a story. He was also happy remembering Lobelia face knowing she will never get Bag End. 

^^^^^^

Thorin was speaking with the Thain, about the best way to construct their homes. All of Thorin's people were settled in smials owed by Bilbo, they could stay there permanently or move when the new homes were built. They were interrupted by a shrill voice. “Thain, how can you let these dwarfs in the Shire, they will rob us and kill us all. Also Bilbo has no right to give his Estate to dwarfs. Lotho Baggins deserves to get Bag End, not some disgusting dwarfs.” she yelled. Thorin looked furious but didn't want to get his people thrown out. “Lobelia Sackville Baggins, let me introduce you to King Thorin, Bilbo's husband. Bilbo can do as he likes, his father built Bag End for my daughter. I heard a rumor you tried many times to get Bilbo drunk, seems it didn't succeed, now Thorin and his nephews will get Bag End. You married Lotho for nothing. Now you behave and stop attacking Bilbo or I will exile you from the Shire.” said the Thain. Lobelia had a red face but then paled with his last statement.

“I'm sorry about her, not all hobbits are as accepting as Tooks.” said the Old Took. “Is it true, did Bilbo leave everything to my nephews and I?” said Thorin. “Yes, did he not tell you. Well, he came a few day's ago and I witnessed. He doesn't believe you both will have children since we don't know If it's possible with you being a dwarf.” said the Thain. “Wait! What! Bilbo is male, isn't he. He can not bare children.” Thorin said with disbelief. “All male Tooks can bare children, and Bilbo can. You have been with him surely you seen his is male.” the Thain said. The Thain left Thorin to think about what he'd learned.

They still had much to do and plan. His people needed to begin construction of their new homes. Many had elected to remain in the smials. 

^^^^^^

Bilbo was going to start to make dinner. The boys wanted to help but Bilbo didn't want Dís to be angry with him; Told them to ask their mother and when she tells him it's okay they can help. “Master Baggins, the boys can help you make dessert. Can I help with dinner?” said Dís. “Oh, yes. Of course. Thank you. Is there anything you want to make for dinner. A dwarian dish perhaps, I would very much like to taste your cooking.” he said a little nervous. “We have a meat pie that's Thorin's favorite, why don't we make that.” she said. “Sounds wonderful.” He said. Dís told Bilbo all she needed to make and they prepared dinner.

^^^^^^

When Thorin arrived for dinner with Dwalin and Balin, he was surprised they were having his favorite. They had many other dishes he hadn't seen since his mother cooked them. “Bilbo and I made mother's recipes, seems Bilbo had all the ingredients we can never find.” said Dís with a huge smile. Thorin hasn't seen his sister this happy since the birth of her children.

^^^^^^

Bilbo had retired to his study, he was writing children's stories for the children. He heard a knock and felt dread. He hated that he wasn't comfortable in his own home. “Come in.” he said. He saw Thorin come in with a serious expression. ‘What have done down.’ thought Bilbo, he was tired and didn't want to have to defend himself from whatever misunderstanding. “Master Baggins, is it true, you left everything to my nephews and I.” said Thorin. “Yes, we are married and when I die you will have everything. If i didn't the Baggins family will most likely kick you out of Bag End.” said Bilbo, he had turned to continue to write. 

“I don't understand, why would you marry me and give me or my family a home.” said Thorin. “Because everyone deserves to have a home. I can not give you what was taken from you but I can give you my home. I know Bag End can not compare to Erebor but it is your all the same.” said Bilbo. Thorin was speechless, what Bilbo had done and had been doing was a great declarations to dwarrows. Thorin did the only thing he was able to show his gratitude, he turned Bilbo chair to face him and picked the hobbit up into an embrace. Bilbo became ridged, then after a few seconds relaxed. When Thorin put him down, Bilbo was red as his prize winning tomatoes. “Thank you.” whispered Bilbo. Bilbo's breath was caught as Thorin have his a gentle smile. That wasn't good Bilbo thought.


	5. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dis has accepted him, can Thorin.

Family (Five)

Since Dís and Bilbo cooked dinner, she had become more welcoming and affectionate towards him. She helped cook breakfast and dinner everyday. The boys were always friendly and cheerful around him, he was no longer afraid to play with them. “Why did you never marry and have children of your own, seems you love children.” asked Dís. Bilbo knew she wasn't trying to hurt him. “I never found someone that loved me and not my wealth. I can bare children but I've rescind myself to not having any.” he said. “But you are male, aren’t you?” she said. Bilbo laughed and told her “Yes I am. All male Tooks can bare children, my mother was Took.” he Bilbo. “So you can give my brother children.” she said. “I could.” he whispered. They continued to made dinner, making small talk.

^^^^^^

“Thorin did you know your husband can bare you heirs?” said Dís. Thorin looked at his sister, he had hoped to keep this to himself. Knowing Dís she will keep hounding him to have children of his own. “I know the Thain informed me.” he said. “Than why haven't you beded the hobbit. I know you're attracted to him. I see it the way you look at him.”said Dís. “We are different, he does not see me in that way. He's a hobbit and would prefer a soft round body, than a tall mussel body. Plus, I'm not going to force myself on him.” he said trying not to yell. “Your stupid, Bilbo looks at you the same way you do him perhaps more. He cares for you but doesn't want to ruin anything if you don't feel the same. Talk to him and see for yourself.” she said. She left him to think to himself. She was going to help the two idiots or nothing will ever happen.

^^^^^^^

Dís had been trying to get Thorin and Bilbo some alone time but Thorin was never home. He spent so much time helping his people built their houses or he was at the forge. At this rate, it would be a few years until Thorin did anything and another few years to convince Bilbo, Thorin cared for him. She saw how Bilbo didn't trust others when they showed they cared for him, he would look at them with a sad and grieving face. Bilbo always ran and hid from a certain hobbit. The hobbit would sneer and speak badly of Bilbo. He just ignored her but once he spoke back, the rumour was still around. How she tried to get Bilbo drunk and to bed her. She tried to shield Bilbo and her children from that spiteful hobbit.

^^^^^

Thorin didn't ignore Bilbo as much as before but he still never sought him. Bilbo was happier then before, they we're kinder to him but Thorin distance hurt. He tried to keep from hurting himself, it was hard. The pain gave him something, to feel alive. He knew it was wrong in every way. It didn't solve anything just caused him unnecessary pain. At least it wasn't as frequent as before, only when ever he felt the need to feel something, anything then the pain and ache in his heart. No one had noticed, he didn't want them to know. He was odd and an outcast enough, he didn't want his husband family to shun him. So he hid it, he was always covered so that helped. He was a very respectable hobbit, Master of Bag End. Unlike the dwarrows they seem to be bare at time, showing off their muscular bodies. Bilbo tried not to stare, it was very impolite and shameful to oggle them. So Bilbo would stare for a few seconds and turn away with a blush.


	6. Live or Die?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn't take it any longer.

Live or Die? (Six)

Thorin had finally finished his gift for Bilbo but he was scared to give it to him. He didn't want Bilbo to think he did it out of obligation. He wanted to show he was sincere and grateful, without Bilbo his people would continue to starve and remain homeless. He wanted to believe his sister when she said Bilbo looked at him with affection. He had began to trust the hobbit, he was not selfish and didn't ask them for anything. It was hard for Thorin to trust someone outside is kin and especially another race. He hoped Bilbo accepts his gift, he had been very unkind towards him. 

≠=====≠======≠

Bilbo was not having a good day, that was in understatement. By far this was the worse, since losing his parents. Lobelia had been talking about him excessively, he was two feet away from her. She keep saying to all the other hobbits. He was filthy, disgusting for sleeping with a dwarf and no one else would want him. He wasn't even a hobbit, he wasn't as round as the other hobbits, his cheeks were hollow, he wasn't even appealing. No wonder he wasn't wanted by anyone but a dwarf, hadn't they've been married for a few months now and he hasn't gotten pregnant. He's just like his Took mother, barren. Maybe the dwarf saw him for was he was and never laid with him, who would want to be with a barren hobbit.

Bilbo try not to listen but it was too hard. Thorin had ignored him for a whole week, the pain is too much. Lobelia hatred and cruelty had gotten to him. Bilbo convinced himself everything she said was true. He went home from the market, forgetting he needed to buy some ingredients for Dís. Going straight to his room, he looked for his pocket knife, he had left it by the bed. He couldn't find it, he went to the washroom. He spotted his scissors, he checked it they were sharp enough. These were perfect, they will get the job done. Bilbo took off his waistcoat and shirt, he raised the sharp end to his upper arm under his armpit. He felt the cold blade cut his soft flesh, he brought it down slowly. Blood began dripping down to his elbow, he wondered if he could go deeper all the way to the vain, sliding them open and letting all the blood flow.

Wasn't this better, they were better off without him. Thorin, his nephews, all the dwarves and hobbits be better of without some pathetic Bilbo Baggins around. His husband, if he would even call him that, would get his home. He left him everything. They wouldn't miss him anyway, even though they were kind now. They would be better off without an odd barren Hobbit, Thorin could remarry and have children. Imagining Thorin with another caused him even more pain. Bilbo could see his vain, he brought the sharp end of the scissors to his wrists. Cutting his flesh, the color red, it was beautiful as it flowed down.

The door burst open, Kili bubbling with exitment but frowned as he saw all the blood. Bilbo panicked he never wanted the boys to see him like this. “It's okay, Kili it's just a cut. I'm going to bandage it up.” he didn't finish his sentence as Kili ran from the room. Bilbo locked his door. He turned seeing his blood all over the floor. He began to clean up everything, using his towels. He knew Dís was coming to see him, he didn't want her to see what he's done to himself. The door handle jiggled, she was pounding on the door. “Master Baggins, Kili said you're hurt! Let me in!” said Dís. “It's nothing, I've already bandage myself up.” said Bilbo as he hid the completely soaked towels. He opened the door and showed his bandaged wrist. He had put his shirt on, covering himself up. 

“How did this happen?” Dís asked him as she looked at his covered wrist. “I had cut myself in the market, it didn't even notice until I came home, than I came to my room to wrap it up.” he said. He was tired from all the blood lost, he should have just ended it before Kili called his mother. It would be all over but now he had to stand here, trying to explain. His vision blurred and he felt himself falling. He heard Dís speaking to him but he didn't understand what she was saying. He blinked back tears as he felt pain expand on his injured arm. The light was dimming, maybe he was dying at last, he wished he had seen Thorin face one more time before he died.

≠=====≠=====≠

“Self indicated!” yelled Thorin. “Yes, my King. The wounds appear to be self inflicted, he wanted to end his life. There are many such wounds on his body, a few years old and recent. He is very thin and unhealthy, I've seen other hobbits, they appear to be very round all over. He has been starving himself.” said Oin. Thorin couldn't believe what he was hearing, his husband had been trying to kill himself and he had not noticed. His hobbit had looked thinner than the others but thought nothing of it. Was Bilbo so unhappy in his life he wished for death. Had he made it worse, has he been killing his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post next Fri or in two week. You are warned.


	7. Recovering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Bilbo needs to get better. He can not lose him.'

Recovering (Seven)

Bilbo felt the warmth of the sun hitting his skin. He opened his eyes to the sun shining thru the window. He felt resigned and contempt. Bilbo turned to see Thorin sitting in a chair by his bed. It has been a week since his attempt to end his life. He had woken up to a grieving Thorin. Thorin had made him promise to never hurt himself, to eat more. Every day Bilbo will wake up with Thorin by his side. He didn't want Thorin to pity him. He did what was asked of him, he hardly spoke. He wanted to be left alone at times. The boys would come to him, begging for stories. He didn't have the energy at times but he couldn't say no to them.

§∆§§∆§∆§§∆§

Thorin was grieved, he had failed his husband. Bilbo was not happy, he had driven him to end his own life. He stayed with him as much as he could. Bilbo let him stay but didn't speak to him. He only ever spoke with the boys, giving them small smiles. He had tried to apologize and tell him that he cared for him. But he saw that Bilbo didn't believe him, he had treated him too badly. He couldn't blame Bilbo, he's heard and seen how the others hobbits treated his husband, he was the same as them. He vowed to change, Bilbo was fragile, he needed to be taken care of.

§∆§§∆§∆§§∆§

The older dwarf kept checking him, they forced him to eat as much as he could. He has begged Dís not to tell his grandfather, he didn't want his family to see him like this. She said she wouldn't tell and tell the others not to mention it. Bilbo didn't like the fact that he wasn't able to get out of bed, we was still to weak. He was pathetic now his husband family was taking care of him, his selfish he is. They have better things to do than care for a unwanted hobbit. 

While he was in confinement, he wrote to the Drogo. Telling him to come to Bag End, he was sick and he needed an assistant. When Drogo arrived, Bilbo told him to make sure the dwarrows had everything they needed in the Smials. Have him instructions on checking on his tenants, picking up the rents. Instructions of everything that needed to be done while he lay in bed rest. Bilbo felt better, he had been neglecting his responsibilities. 

Bilbo berated himself, what if they thought Thorin had done this too him. His husband could have been killed because of his stupidity. He wanted to get better, no he needed to get better. He couldn't just leave Thorin without making him acquainted with the running of the Estate. He will be overwhelmed with everything, Thorin was a King to his people but he didn't know how to handle the Estate yet. He will help Thorin understand than if he still doesn't want to continue living, he'll make sure he dies.

§∆§§∆§∆§§∆§

Dís observed Bilbo, he looked to be recovering well. But he still seem to be very distant with all of them. The children are the only ones to get him to smile and laugh. Had they treated the hobbit so horrendous, he wished for death. She hated the other hobbits, they gossiped over Bilbo. Telling tales, she wants to cut them to shreds. Bilbo was kind, caring and thoughtful. He didn't deserve to be treated as an outcast. She loved Gamgee he was always attentive to Bilbo, making sure he was well. He was a true friend, she bares her teeth at the other hobbits especially to that horrible monster with her colorful dresses and umbrella. Too bad she couldn't kill her, they'd be thrown out of the Shire.

§∆§§∆§∆§§∆§

“When uncle Bilbo coming out to play? He's nice and gives us cookies!” asked Fili. 

Kili was right behind his brother, shaking his head up and down. Kili only ever talked with Bilbo, it seems the hobbit had coxed the dwarfling to talk about what he wanted. Kili had stopped talking since he saw his father die protecting him from wargs. 

“Soon, he's just a little sick. Don't jump on him. Alright.”

She took them to their room, to play. She watched them, they looked happy. Even Kili didn't wake at night crying for his father. He didn't have a haunted look, Bilbo had improved upon their lives.

In the beginning when they arrived, the boys had been over the moon when they saw their toys. Dís and Vili could never afford to give them much of anything. Thorin worked himself to death just to bring home food. Toys, new clothes and boots were a luxury they couldn't afford. Living with Bilbo the boys, had gained so much weight. They were healthier, they were never hungry. They've hadn't felt at home since Erebor, they owed Bilbo so much. And they were happy to repay him in any way they could.


	8. Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo wants to show Thorin the estate, how to run it for when he is gone.

Determination (Eight)

Bilbo was determined to be in better health, he had a husband to teach the running of the Estate. When the boys were a little old enough he was going to take them around his land. Teach them all they needed to know, they were his future heirs after all. It wasn't as if he was going to have children of his own. He tried not to think about that, it only hurt him more.

He was finally allowed to wall around his own home without someone grabbing his hand. He had almost to st a fit, he was a Baggins of Bag End. He did not need someone to hold his hand like if he was a faunt. Kili still followed him everywhere. Moving his toys out the way or the other dwarrows. It always brought a smile to his lips. He was glad he had accepted Thorin, for more reasons than to help his people. He had grown to love his nephews because that's what they were. 

When he was well enough to walk in his garden, he had Gamgee help him plant some forget-me-nots. They reminded him of Thorin's eyes and wished to convey to his family, never to forget him. Gamgee had been a real true friend, checking in him everyday. He had been worried when he stopped seeing him in the mornings. He was a Baggins and often times they had a schedule, which he started up again since he married.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

He made a fast recovery according to Oin. To him it felt like too long, he didn't like being stuck in a bed with nothing to do. He had read and reread all his collection of books, plus the ones Balin let him borrow. He was grateful, he thinks dying of boredom would be a horrible way to go. 

With great health, he had convinced Thorin to accompany him to look over the land. He had Drogo with him as well. Just in case Thorin needed help in the future. Drogo know some of what was expected. If he hadn't married Thorin, Drogo would have been his heir. He didn't think he would married, now more than ever. Hobbits were a nosy, gossipy bunch. He didn't like how his people treated the dwarrows. They were supposed to be a peaceful race, gently folks but no the hobbits had to act suspicious and unkind.

He didn't tell Thorin why he had to accompany him, just that it was what his spouse needed to learn to help him run the estate. Drogo was learning to be able to lend a hand, once in awhile. Drogo followed them, taking notes, not for himself but for Thorin. They spent most of the day walking the land, they passed by the Smials where some of Thorin's people lived. 

“This. Where my people are staying, are yours?” He could not believe it. His hobbit was very wealthy, he had a vast land.

“Yes. Did you not know. All the Smials and land you are building homes for your people is mine, well, ours.”

His hobbit said as if it was nothing, it was more, so much more than nothing. He didn't have to worry about being kicked out by the new Thain, if Bilbo's grandfather died. He knew his hobbit wouldn't cast them aside. He had proved them that many times. 

He just walk beside his hobbit, determine to gain his trust. He will show him he cared for him very deeply. How was he thing to do that. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Bilbo and Thorin had come back from walking thru the land. She could she Bilbo shyly looking at Thorin and her idiot brother looking at his husband with love. Had he found his One in the hobbit. Mahal has blessed them, for everything they have lost. She grew tired of seeing her brother and his husband mooning over each other. She needs to get them together if it's the last thing she does. She had to get Dwalin to help her and she had the perfect blackmail. She knew Balin was on board, they both could see those two were in love. One had to be blind not to see it.


	9. Matchmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dís didn't expect this, all she wanted to do is get her brother and Bilbo together. It was unexpected but very welcome.

Matchmaker (Nine)

She needed a plan but how was she going to do it. Thorin kept half of his time helping their people rebuild. It wasn't what some wanted, they complained they wanted stone not wood. The hobbits were a great help, they will build more smials and have more stone instead all wood. This way they were somewhat underground. This helped the dwarrows feel more at home.

*

“Thorin if you want more time with Bilbo. Why don't you ask him about his garden. How to take care of it. That will give you time with him and he will he happy to show what hobbits love best, gardening.”

“Dís! Knock will you!”

Thorin yelled, he did not jump, no, he was a King and they don't jump in fright. He just glared when he heard his sister laugh.

“Well are you going to do as I say!”

“Yes, now get out and let me change.”

Dís just gave him an unimpressed look. She closed the door. Now for plan two. She needed to get Dwalin.

She slowly opened to Dwalin's room, he was still asleep. This was going to be fun. Dwalin had always liked her, well, loved her but he had been too late and she had fallen in love with her dear late husband. Dís jumped on the bed and pushed Dwalin off. He landed with a heavy thug on the floor. Like a warrior he went for his weapons. He screamed looking for an enemy. She blushed when she saw he wasn't wearing anything.

“Dís! What you doin lass!”

She just rolled her eyes and threw him his trousers.

“Get dressed. I need a favor. You're going to help me get my idiot brother and Bilbo together.”

Dwalin just started at her, she cheeks were still red. She wasn't looking at him anymore. She should know better than coming into a dwarrows rooms.

“Aye, I will. Now out!”

He was still looking at her, she was still as beautiful as ever. Mahal he wanted her but she didn't love him. She was his One but he was not hers. He had always wanted her in his bed, he had that but not in the way he wanted. 

Dís loved Dwalin, when she was younger she thought they would marry. She had found her One but he always treated her as a child. She had known he would never see her as more but when he did it had been too late, she had been married and was with child. He had come back a few years too late. Her husband was different, a wandering dwarf. Blonde hair and dark brown eyes, a hunter and scavenger. She missed him, he had not been her One but she had loved him. He was something new and beautiful, he was hers. Fili looked so much like him, it didn't hurt as much as it did. 

“Dís?”

She looked back up at him, was she lost in thought. She blushed even more he was on the bed with her. She saw his hand come to her cheek, she shivered, closing her eyes. She could feel his breath come harsher, so close to her. She tilted her chin up to meet his lips. A soft kiss.

“Dwalin, I need… What in Mahal are you doing?”

Dwalin fell back to the floor. Dís just covered herself, even though she wasn't the one who was naked.

“Nothing!”

“That didn't look like nothing!”

“Well Thorin, I suggest you get used to it because Dwalin and I are getting married!”

“What!”

“Yes.”

“Now lass, I am the one that needs to be asking!”

“When Dwalin! When I'm older and can't bare anymore children or when you come back in another ten years and find out I married someone else! No! We marry and that's final!”

Dis just stormed out of the room. She's had enough with dwarrows stupidity.

“Well congratulations Dwalin. I don't envy you. You will finally marry your One.”

“How did you know.”

“In the way you looked at her, you couldn't be near her or her husband and even when Fili was born. I saw what you have suffered, you deserve to be happy but nothing until your married or will cut your beard.”

“Aye, thank you Thorin. I can't believe I'm getting married to my One.”

“Who's getting married?”

“Bilbo! Dwalin and Dís are getting married.”

“Ohh, well that's wasn't a surprise with the way the two of you moon over each other.”

Dwalin just looked at the hobbit, he was very clever and oblivious. They were both doing the same.

“Aye. And I know someone else doing the same.”

Bilbo just blushed, he hoped he wasn't talking about him. He hoped he wasn't that obvious. He sneaked a look at his husband.

“So when is the wedding?”

“”In a week Bilbo.”

“Dis a week is too soon.”

“I'm not waiting for him to run off again.”

“Okay, we need to inform our people. Order the preparations. This is going to be a busy week.”

***

“Bilbo.”

Thorin grimaced at his high pitched voice.

“Mmmm.”

“Bilbo, can you show me, how you take care of your garden?”

“Of course!”

Bilbo said with a pleased smile. He liked spending time with his husband. This was one of the things married couples did, garden together. He had always wanted to do this but never expected to get this. He didn't deserve to be happy.

Dís snuggled next to Dwalin, they looked out the window. Bilbo was smiling at Thorin, laughing when Thorin would fall. 

“See, my plan is working. Now we need to get them to dance at our wedding.”

“What that your plan lass. Get them to dance at our wedding?”

“No but it's a bonus we are finally getting married and help those two get together.”

Dwalin just hummed into her hair, he was happy. He didn't care what they had to do to get his King and his Consort together. Mahal what are the boys going to say about the wedding. Will they accept him. He hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning post next month .


	10. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo prepares for Ďís and Dwalin’s wedding.

Wedding (Ten)

Bilbo knew how to prepare for a party, so a wedding in a week wasn't that difficult but it was going to be stressful. He ordered ale, wine and moonshine. He bought dozen pigs, ducks and chicken. He had Drogo help Thorin and Dwalin fish for as many fish as they could catch. Many of the hobbits in Hobbiton helped with the food and help Bilbo prepare for a great dwarrow wedding. 

The boys didn't understand at first but when they were explained their mother and Dwalin were each others One's. Fili understand the significance of having your other half, while Kili just wanted a father as strong as Dwalin to protect them. Kili been so excited he jumped into Dwalin's arms.

“You'll be my adad and protect us from the monsters.”

Everyone stood in shock at Kili, for he had only ever spoke with Bilbo in soft whispers. Dís was already in tears holding her One and son's to her.

“Of course he will, Kili you don't have to worry. Dwalin is a very strong warrior and he will protect you.”

Bilbo had witnessed it all, he left the new family to themselves. He loved the boys, they showed him love. Love that he felt was real, not attention born out of pity. He wanted to see his family happy, they deserved it more than he ever will.

****

The day had come and Dwalin was acting a bit mad. He was sure Dís was going to change her mind, she had been mistaken. He wasn't her One and she had just taken a fall and now she is better. 

Thorin tried to keep his friend from running off, trying to get him to see reason. 

“Dwalin stop this. You will not run away. You both have waited for this to happen.”

“But.”

“No, did was not mistaken.”

“She didn't hit her head.”

“She must have to want to marry me.”

“She will beat you if you tell her you're not getting married.”

“No buts. Now stop this at once. I am going to marry you both. She is your One, you will finally stop your pinning and be happy. She will have her One, than you can give her more children. I know she wants more. We have stable life here, it will no longer be a hardship.”

*

Dís and Dwalin stood before Thorin as he spoke to them of binding their life's to one another. This part of the ceremony was done in the common, so the hobbit understand. The more private version had been performed with only a few dwarrows present. Bilbo as King Consort was present to say a few words in Khuzdûl. 

The crowd cheered, dwarrows and hobbits alike were clapping with joy. With the ceremony ending, the time to eat came. All helped themselves, forming a line to the buffet. Dwalin and Dís didn't need to get anything, they were presented with plate after plate of food.

They hardly notice who brought them food, they were just happy to be in each other's presence. The boys were running around with the other faunts. Bilbo kept the buffet full and check if their was enough drinks.

When everyone had their fill, the music started. The dwarrows put a traditional song for the couple. Dwalin stood taking his wife's hand in his. They walked to the center and danced. They dance for a very long time until Kili came up to Dís and Dwalin.

“Amad can I have this dance.”

“Of course.”

Dís held her son with tears in her eyes. She finally had her One, they are married and her son Kili is speaking again. She wouldn't have all this if it wasn't for a very special hobbit that agreed to marry her idiot brother. She hoped Thorin was brave enough to ask Bilbo to dance. She could see Thorin's eyes follow Bilbo as he played host.

Dwalin could not believe his luck, Mahal had blessed them. He had his One, she is his. They are safe and don't need to worry when their next meal will come. He was glad Fili and Kili accepted him, he didn't know what would have happened if they did not. 

Dís smiled when she saw Thorin come up to Bilbo, she watches they danced together. Perhaps she will not have to do anything more. She hoped those two idiots see they were both in love with each other. 

“Dwalin come here.”

Kili ran off to play with Fili, her sons giggled away. She turned to look at her husband. Her One brings her against his chest, running his hand thru her beard. He rise to her toes to kiss him, a small light kiss. She turned to look at them, Bilbo was being bold. She watches as they left the dance. She laughed in joy, she wasn't the only one getting their wedding night.


	11. Long Overdue (Eleven )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding night.

Long Overdue (Eleven)

“My One it is time to retire for the night?”

“I believe it is husband.”

They walked up to Balin, he had the lads asleep on his lap. Dwalin goes to pick up Fili and Balin gets Kili. They head home. They can't heard Thorin and Bilbo which their thankful. Dís looks at her husband, he gently puts Fili into his bed, tucking him in. He does the same with Kili. Dís moves their hair away from their foreheads, she smiles at them, they look peaceful. She leaves them with a smile, she look at her husband throwing her arms around his neck.

“Husband I think it's time to take me to bed.”

“Brother please wait until I leave the room.”

Dís just laughs, Dwalin picks her up in his arms.

*************

Thorin looked at Bilbo, his husband looked very beautiful. 

“Husband, will you dance with me?”

Bilbo looked at Thorin, he blushed when his husband kissed his hand.

“Yes.”

Thorin looked very pleased. His husband did not let go of his hand, he just pulled him to his chest. His heart felt ready to burst. He wonders if everyone could hear it trying to escape. He felt dazed, Thorin's smell was intoxicating. His nostrils flared, he wanted more, taste him his lips. Maybe he shouldn't, Bilbo had drank Gamgee moonshine, he felt his inner Took come out.

Thorin just wanted more of his hobbit, Bilbo felt so good against him. He wanted to see if he made delicious noises when he takes him. He felt his husband hand reach up to touch his beard. That had felt too good, he wanted to claim his husband right here right now. He growled as Bilbo continued his exploration.

Thorin could not take anymore, he wanted his husband, they were married why couldn't he have him. Bilbo stopped touching his beard and grabbed his hand. His One took him away from the dancers, his eyes filled with an unspoken promise of more.

Thorin just followed his husband tug, he had eyes only for Bilbo. He wouldn't wait much longer, he pushed Bilbo against a tree. Bilbo smelled of honey, did he take like it too. He kissed him softly, tasting him. Bilbo deepened it with passion and hunger. They've both been starved.

“Ghivashel. My One.”

Bilbo moaned in his husband's mouth. Could this be true, did Thorin see him as his One. Dís had explained to him the significance, the other half of the dwarf.

“My dearest Thorin.”

“Bilbo, may I have you husband.”

“Please, Thorin I need you.”

Thorin lifted Bilbo in his arms, they were very close to Bag End. They didn't stop kissing as they entered Bilbo's room. Once inside they took off their cloths. Thorin gently placed Bilbo on the bed, he just looked at him. He was stunned to have something so beautiful, he was be eternal than gold, than Mithril. His One made his heart swell with love and lust. 

“Your so beautiful.”

“My King, I can not wait please claim me.”

Thorin growled kissing his husband with passion, his hand roamed Bilbo's body. 

Bilbo kissed him back with as much passion, he finally touched his husband muscular body. Running his hands thue chest hair, beard and raven locks. He will finally be with his husband, his love. He felt Thorin rub against his erection, he groaned. It felt like bliss, euphoric. He needed more, more touch more but didn't know what.

“Please!”

Thorin moved between Bilbo legs, he had a vial of oil Balin had given him earlier. He slowly prepared him, not wishing to hurt him. He kissed Bilbo's neck town to his nipple taking into into his mouth, swirling his tongue.

Bilbo felt pain but it slowly ceased with pleasure taking over. He moaned, his hands pulling Thorin's hair. He protested when Thorin stopped and removed his fingers. But he felt something much bigger slowly enter him. It felt uncomfortable but the pain was forgotten when his husband kissed him.

“Please, more.”

Thorin didn't want to hurt him but the noises he made were driving wild. He picked up the pace, Bilbo felt so tight. He growled possessively, he was the first and will be the last. Bilbo was his, only his.

“Thorin!”

He wrapped his hand around Bilbo, letting him come down from his orgasm. He felt Bilbo tighten against him, he roared as his orgasm hit him hard. He collapsed on top of Bilbo, giving his husband a light kiss.

“Thorin I can't breath.”

“I'm sorry, Ghivashel.”

Thorin gets off of him but doesn't go far. He brings him closer to him. He rests his head on Thorin's chest, he nuzzled against him. He was overwhelmed with joy, his husband had taken him. They were truly married now. Perhaps soon they can have faunts of their own but he hasn't talked to Thorin about children. Does his husband want any? Is it too soon to bring it up?

“Bilbo, I know we haven't talked about this but can we have children. I wish to see you round with my heirs.”

Bilbo had thought he was swimming in bliss but now it seem his dreams of a family were coming true. He pushed up to kiss Thorin, something small and sweet.

“I do. As many as Yavanna will grant us.”

“Maybe we should work at it some more.”

Thorin said with a mischievous smile, he blushed smacking Thorin's chest. He squealed as Thorin threw himself at him, tickling wherever he could find.


	12. Mandolin (Twelve )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain and bliss.

Mandolin (Twelve)

Bilbo was warm, he hoped last night wasn't just one of his many dreams. He wanted, no, he needed it to be real. He didn't think he could handle if it wasn't true. Thorin loved him as much as he loved him. It had to be true, the soreness he felt was proof. 

“Ghivashel.”

He felt Thorin kissing his forehead, running a finger along his back. He shivered with anticipation, he moaned. 

“Thorin.”

He whispered with so much love.

His husband moved to hover over him. Looking at him with so much adoration and love.

They spent the rest of the morning devoting to give each other pleasure.

**

Bilbo was on cloud nine. He didn't pay much attention to his surrounding. 

“Look what we have here. Finally found someone to bend you over.”

That voice.

It had been too long but he never wanted to hear or see him again.

Mandolin.

“Did you finally spread those legs. And for a dwarf. No one else would want you. Pathetic Bilbo Baggins.”

He wasn't pathetic. 

He was loved by his husband.

He didn't have to listen to this. He just ignored him and walked away. Keeping his head held high.

“I'm talking to you halfling!”

Mandolin grabs him, pulling him towards his chest.

“Let's have fun. Spread those legs for me. Show me how much of a whore you are.”

He tries to get free put cant. Mandolin had always been strong. 

“Let go of me!”

He tries but can't move. He becomes furious. He wasn't going to ruin him, ruin his life again. 

No.

He was happy.

Loved and wanted.

And soon he will bear children.

He swings his hand and punches him in the jaw.

Not his best idea but it did the trick.

Mandolin did not see that coming. He looks at Bilbo with shock and then anger. Really to pounce on him.

“How dare you touch the King's Consort! You will die for this.”

Dwalin pulls his ax toward the hobbit. His Majesty had done a good job in punching the hobbit but it looked like he hurt himself doing it.

“Dwalin stop. You can't kill him.”

“He touched ya. That is reason enough to decapitate him.”

He like the fear he was causing the hobbit. He wanted to laugh as he pissed himself.

“Dwalin, no.”

“Your Majesty!”

“That's in order. No. He's not even worth it. He will lose more business, when it's known he attacked me and my grandfather can deal with him.”

“Thorin's not going to like this.”

“I'll deal with him. Now come on and let's go home.”

“What do I do with him.”

“Leave him, he won't get far.”

Dwalin kneeled down and looked into Mandolin eyes. 

“I will kill you if ya come anywhere near my King's husband.”

Bilbo was a bit satisfied with how he handled that. Mandolin and Lobelia were not going to make him feel worthless. He will stop thinking of himself as useless and unloved. 

His husband had showed him how much he was loved. 

He will move on from his pain and grief. 

“Come on Dwalin let's go home.”

*

He runs the rest of the way when he sees his husband. Jumping into waiting arms. He forgot all about the pain in his hand. Deepening the kiss.

“Ghivashel.”

“My love.”

They both stare into each other eyes. 

This is home. 

This is who he had waited for, thru all the pain and grief.

“Ghivashel, what happened to your hand?”

Ahh…..

***

He was going to kill that hobbit.

“Thorin.”

Ringle his little neck.

“Thorin! Stop.”

Break every bone, one by one.

“Really!”

How dare he touch his treasure.

“THORIN!”

He looked at his husband and grabbed the hand. Did he just slap me.

“Bilbo, you don't hit rock. Are you trying to break your other hand.”

His hobbit huffed.

So adorable.

And grimaced with pain.

“Well if you listen to me, than I wouldn't have to smack you.”

“He will die.”

“No.”

“I'll kill him swiftly and fast. Even if he deserves to be torchered.”

“No! The Thain can deal with him. Thorin, you can not kill him. They will banish or kill you.”

“But he was going to hurt you, he was hurting you.”

“Thorin please. I can't lose you.”

“Ghivashel.”

“Please.”

Fine if he can't kill him, Dwalin will.

“Stop that. Dwalin or any other dwarrows will not kill him. Promise me.”

“Ghivashel.”

“Thorin Oakenshield!”

His husband looks at him with fear and love. 

Damn.

“I promise.”

He picks his hobbit up. He needs to take him to Oin. He looks at Dwalin and mouths.

‘Kill him.’

He trusts his friend to know what to do.

Now he needs to get his husband to the healer. And after make him forget about the pain and get lost in pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Post every other Friday or so.


End file.
